Sanada's Secret
by Black.Chain.Of.Alice
Summary: Sanada has been asking permission skipping practice! Rikkai is getting suspicious! And during that period Yukimura confess his love for Sanada but the same exact reason why is he skipping practice prevent him accepting Yukimura's love! Really, he never even expect he will facing an enemy that he really know well... [Alpha Pair]


**A/N: Okay it's been soooo… long for me not to write a fic and i have this idea stuck in my head ever since the holiday. And so sorry for those who is waiting the update of my other fic because dammit i got author's block -_- i also really want to update but my head doesn't want to agree with me! DDX **

**So i decide i better write the idea that has been in my head plus to celebrate my birthday Sunday last week But unable to go having fun with my friends because of my stupid parents that which they decide ****_"Go catch up with the lessons you missed and study your science test! And you still have math to study later on!" _****(I skipped 5 days after the school started again since I am still on holiday and 1 day before the holiday started and on that 1 day a math test was held meanwhile in one of the 5 days i missed, a science test was held, which was at Friday, the day which I just arrived back.)**

**Anyway, my babbling stop right here and I now it's too much already that's why I stop.**

**Well.. I just hope you enjoy the new fic and the probability I will update this fic first, not the others. (Remember, the stupid author's block) And sorry if my writing skill has decreased (The reason was stated above) **

**AND THANK A LOT TO MY WONDERFUL BETA Crystalbutterfly04 WHO IS ALSO MY FRIEND FOR ALL HER GREAT HELP! LOVE IT \m/**

**Warning: AU, OOC-ness here and there (?), Bad grammars, typos, Yaoi**

**NOTES: "Talking" - ****_"Thinking"_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PoT and also don't own cover pic!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

It was a perfect weather in Rikkai. The blue sky accompanied with the fluffy white clouds, the sun shining brightly yet it was not hot, and the wind's cool breeze made it perfect indeed. It was truly a fine, relaxing day, as if there was no sign of trouble coming…

…As if…

The temperature at Rikkai was dropping, like they were at the North Pole. Every regulars and non regulars were kilometers away from their feminine-looking, devil buchou and their strict, stoic fukubuchou. They shivered and paled because of the dark, cold aura their buchou was emitting, except for Yanagi who, despite of paling as well, insisted in continuing his gathering of data like nothing was happening.

Their fukubuchou was not even showing any signs of backing down. _Not this time._

Both of them were sending fierce glares at the other, neither wanting to lose.

"Mind repeating what you have just said, Sanada," demanded Yukimura coldly, his eyes narrowed even more, his arms crossed firmly and his lips formed a straight line.

Sanada closed his eyes and crossed his arms as well. "Like I said, I want permission to skip practice."

…That sentence was practically needed to be recorded for the history at Rikkai, as those words were entirely impossible to be said by their fukubuchou. _The _Sanada Genichirou. Disciplined, stoic fukubuchou. Of Rikkai. Skpping. Practice.

"State your reason Sanada. And I will not accept a poor excuse."

"I have a family business to attend to. And which I am…late for, now" said Sanada.

Yukimura's glare intensified after hearing Sanada's answer. "Don't you dare lie to me, Sanada."

"Of course, Yukimura. I will not lie to you, ever" the fukubuchou denied, staring back sternly into Yukimura's blue orbs. '_I'm sorry, but this is for the best.'_

"Then, tell me. What is the family business _about?"_

"I can't tell you th-…"

Sanada's reply was cut when his phone rang suddenly, although he made no indication of picking it up. Realizing this, Yukimura let escape a small, audible sigh. "Go on. Answer it."

A firm nod was all the fukubuchou gave. He took out the phone from his pocket and flipped it open, pressing the green button to answer the call. "Hello?"

"SANADA GENICHIROU! DIDN'T I CLEARLY STATE THAT YOU NEED TO ARRIVE EXACTLY 15 MINUTES AGO?!" his father, Sanada Ichirou's voice suddenly boomed from the other end of the phone, making Sanada immediately put his phone away from his ear.

After Sanada Ichirou had stopped shouting, Sanada moved his phone closer to his ear, though still in a safe distance, just in case his father decides to shout at him again. When his father starts to raise his voice at him, his father will AT LEAST scold him for at least, 3 hours. 3 FREAKIN' HOURS.

"I deeply apologize, otou-sama. I have a bit of…_troubles _asking for permission," said Sanada, choosing his words carefully when he realized the '_give-me-the-phone'_ stare that Yukimura was sending him.

_"_And Yukimura would like to speak with you regarding… the _troubles_," he added.

"That's fine. I will talk to him," agreed Ichirou, nodding firmly from the other side.

Sanada handed his phone to Yukimura, who took it and placed it beside his ear.

"Hello, Yukimura speaking."

"Ah, Yukimura-kun, remember me? Oh, I bet you do!" greeted Sanada Ichirou, relaxing a bit from the other side.

"Yes, Ichirou-san. Of course I remember you. But can we go right to the point?" Said Yukimura politely, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable, though he was gripping the phone rather too tightly, restraining his anger and composing himself for he is speaking with his childhood friend's father.

Sanada Ichirou, a man with a sharp sense, realized all of this even from the other side and suddenly changed his tone. "Yes I suppose. I know the situation already, as stated from Genichirou, earlier. And I will explain it right away."

"Oh yes, please."

"I am asking permission for you to allow Sanada Genichirou to skip practice this afternoon and you can double- no, triple his practice menu. The reason is family business, and what it is about is classified. I apologize on the behalf of the Sanada family that I cause you some troubles and also for the couple of days Genichirou had skipped before for the family business."

"I will tolerate the days he skipped but I will not allow it today, if that's okay with you Ichirou-san, unless I get a very _reasonable _explanation" responded Yukimura politely. '_Why is the Sanada family hiding something?'_

_"_I need your permission for this one, Yukimura-kun." pressured Sanada Ichirou. '_It's for everyone's good sake, including- no, especially yours.'_

Yukimura sighed deeply as he knew well that the older Sanada's stubborn attitude is really hard as a rock, in fact, Sanada got the same attitude from him. Well, he will let this one slip. But of course, he will take his own action. Oh he will know what the Sanada family is hiding from him.

"Very well, I'll allow this time also. But, this will be the last that I will tolerate this."

"I will hold on to your words. Thank you Yukimura-kun, I appreciate it, really. Have a good day."

And the phone call ended just like that. Yukimura sighed one more time, and the dark aura surrounding him was gone. All of the other members felt relieved when they felt like they can breathe properly again.

Yukimura handed the phone back to Sanada but his gaze never left the taller boy. "Sanada, you are allowed to be excused today. But this will be the last time. Am I understood?"

"Yes. I will take my leave now, Yukimura."

As Sanada began to leave the court, no one commented on anything. They just watched their fukubuchou's retreating back until it was not seen, which is not long after. But even after that, the court was still in silence. It was not long after when Yanagi decided to break the ice.

"Seiichi." called out Yanagi.

"Yes, Renji?"

"Are you planning to do what you are thinking?"

"You do know the answer."

"Certainly. 100%, you will _ask _to investigate Genichirou's movement tomorrow." Yanagi answers, emphasizing the word "ask".

"Definitely. All of them are hiding something, _especially _Sanada."

"From the conversation between you and his father earlier, yes, it sounds too fishy."

Yukimura quickly turned his head to Yanagi, as he realize something was off in Yanagi's last statement. "Wait. So you don't have any data about what Sanada is hiding?"

Yanagi smirked, amused. "Oh? You just noticed, eh Seiichi?"

Yukimura scowled. "Your not slight disappointed with It? And wipe that smirk of yours."

"Of course I am, but actually I'm amused. It's the 1st time Genichirou ever hide something from me without me knowing?" Yanagi smirk in both amusement mix with mock. "Moreover, practice Seiichi."

"I know." Growled Yukimura, as he perfectly knew that Yanagi is mocking him.

"Regulars 200 laps! Non-regulars 75 laps! STOP DAYDREAMING AND DO IT NOW!"

* * *

As Sanada finally arrived at his house, he immediately took off his shoes and walked towards his room. His father, stood beside the sliding door. They both didn't spare a glance at each other as Sanada went inside his room.

Inside, he put his tennis bag beside his wardrobe and his favorite black cap at his study table. He opened his wardrobe and rubbed the side of the wood until he felt something and pressed it. His usual clothes were switched with a new design of clothes.

He changed from his school uniform to the new set of clothes, which was a long black coat adorned with pearl like buttons over his turtle-neck black shirt, and a matching pair of black pants. Red, rope-like cotton loosely hanged over his chest and around his neck, and was pinned with gold passant of three platinum stars on his left shoulder. He also wore a brown wig, like that of Hijirikawa Masato from Utapri, and gold-colored contact lenses. Next, he used a white cream to make his skin fairer, placed a small dot near his right eye and put on a pair of white gloves. Lastly he wore his black flat topped peaked cap that had a white band with a gold star, indicating that he was part of the Imperial Japan Army.

"Genichirou."

"Otou-sama."

"You will need to tell them. Sooner or later, they will find it out." Ichirou stated sternly.

"I know. But I want to keep it as a secret as long as possible."

Sanada Ichirou sighed. "You like Yukimura-kun so much that you want to hide it for that long?"

"Yes, to protect him. I can't burden him with tennis duties and with this secret I have. I don't want him to be involved in this world," said Sanada, unwavering as he stood up from his seat and walked towards a wall, pressing a long code of number on it.

"It's your own decision, Genichirou."

"I will fully take responsibility of it."

"I know you will. And you must go know, they are waiting for you, Genichirou- No, Marshal Kazuhito Ren."

"I know. Take care, otou-sama, I mean ex-marshal Sanada."

It was the last words heard from Sanada before he entered the long white path, and the entrance closed. It seems that his wardrobe was connected with some path that leads to somewhere. He continued to walk through the path and entered a code number again. His eyes were also checked. When it was verified, the secured door opened revealing a place with large TV showing different kind of complicated things that Middle School Student with possibly not understand, high technology stuffs, and people wearing the same uniform as Sanada but with a somewhat a different style. They were busy doing their work, but when they heard the door opened they took a look at who had just joined them.

They knew the person whom just entered and immediately stop what they currently were doing and straightened up themselves properly. Gaving a firm salute to Sanada with high respect and admiration. Sanada returned a salute to all of them as well.

"Welcome back, Marshal Ren!"

* * *

**A/N: Yo minna!~ What do you think for the 1****st**** chapter for this? Is this interesting? Wait for the next chapter minna-san! And please, support with by reviewing and follows and favorites for this chapter hehehe! XD I will LOVE & APPRECIATE IT AND WILL BE SO HAPPY TO CONTINUE!**


End file.
